


The Slippery Slope

by Syls Darkplace (sylsdarkplace)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Body Modification, Bukkake, Dubious Consent, Facial, Gangbang, Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Object Insertion, Past Underage, Piercing, Rape Fantasy, Spanking, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylsdarkplace/pseuds/Syls%20Darkplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's descent into sex addiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't Get Enough

**Bath tub, age 6**

He’s sinking his twelve-year-old brother’s boat with a plastic dinosaur. The soap suds were almost gone, but the water was still warm enough for two active boys. Water was occasionally sloshing over the edge and soaking into the rug as Jensen’s dinosaur roared and dived.

Drew laughed. “You’re an idiot, Jensen. Dinosaurs don’t swim.”

“Do to,” Jensen frowned.

“Not T-rexes,” Drew said with the authority of an older brother. Jensen ignored him as his dinosaur dived for the boat, which was now traveling under water like a submarine. That’s when he noticed that Drew’s willie was longer than usual. It’s standing up too.

“What’s wrong with your wiener?” Jensen asked.

Drew blushed. “Nothing, Jen. It’s just happy.”

“Happy?”

“Sure, yours gets happy sometimes, doesn’t it?”

“It doesn’t get that long.”

“It will when you’re older. Everyone’s does.”

Jensen eyed him dubiously. Drew has been known to lie to him and then laugh at him later. Like that time he told Jensen that his G.I. Joe’s name was Erasmis, and then laughed when his friends were over because Jensen believed it. Haha, Jenny’s doll has a gay name.

“Honest,” Drew said and crossed his heart.

 _Well, okay, then,_ Jensen thought. “Why do you say it’s happy.”

Drew sighed and rolled his eyes. “Because it feels good when I touch it. Don’t you ever touch yours?”

“Yeah, when I pee.” Jensen scowled.

Drew splashed water at him. “No, dummy, when it’s hard like that.”

Jensen bit his lip. “Mom said not to,” he said quietly.

“You told her?”

“No, she … she saw me.” He looked away from his brother’s face only to find himself looking at his wiener again. It was kind of amazing.

“Geez, Jen, be more careful.” He sighed. “Everyone touches.”

Jensen narrowed his eyes again. “They do?”

Drew shrugged. “Sure.”

“Can I touch yours?” Jensen blurted out.

Drew’s mouth dropped open, and Jensen thought he was going to get yelled at. Then his brother’s mouth snapped shut. “Umm, okay, I mean you need to know what it feels like, right?”

Jensen reached out and ran his fingers up the length. He heard Drew’s sharp intake of breath. He looked up. The older boy’s eyes were wide.

“Does that hurt?” Jensen asked.

“N, no, it feels good.”

Jensen did it again and again and then wrapped his fingers around it. The skin was so soft, but underneath it was hard almost like the bone in his finger.

“Does that feel good?”

“Yeah.” Drew’s voice sounded funny, kind of breathy. Jensen looked up and Drew’s eyes were shut. Jensen squeezed a little more. “Don’t squeeze so much, just, umm, slide your hand a little.”

Jensen loosened his grip and slid his fist up and then down. “Like that?”

“Yeah, yeah, just like that, just like that.”

Jensen did it again and again. He felt something slick at the top and paused. It wasn’t pee, but that could’t be right.

“Don’t stop,” Drew said. He grabed Jensen’s wrist and put his hand back.

“I think there’s something coming out.”

“Yeah, it’s okay. They’ll be more.”

Jensen started stroking again. He liked the feel of it in his hand and the funny little noises Drew was making. He liked that he’s making his brother feel good. For once, Drew wasn’t teasing him or telling him to go away. Suddenly, something milky, but thicker, shot out of the pee hole.

“Shit,” Drew said. His was face was all scrunched up. His body tensed as he gripped the edge of the tub. Then, he flopped against the back of the tub. “Wow, you’re good at that.”

“Yeah?” Jensen said. His brother’s face was flushed, and he looked kind of sleepy. “We could do it again.”

Drew got that look on his face like he did the day he broke their mama’s favorite vase and blamed it on the dog. “We probably shouldn’t, Jen, and whatever you do, don’t tell anyone.”

Jensen suddenly felt scared. “Was it bad? Did I do something bad?”

“No,” Drew said. He leaned forward and put a hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “No, you weren’t bad. You made me feel really good, but adults can be weird about this stuff, you know? Come on, let’s get out. The water’s getting cold.”

Drew stood and handed Jensen a towel.

“Don’t let it drag in the water, Jen.”

“I won’t. I’m not a baby.”

“Yeah, I know,” he chuckled. “Listen, what you just did. In a few years, you’ll do that for yourself, and it will make you feel really good too. Just don’t talk to mom or dad about it.”

“Right, adults are weird about that stuff.”

Drew laughed and ruffled his wet hair. “Exactly.”

 

 

**Boy Scout Camp, age 13**

The beam of the flash light wavered crazily around the tent before coming to rest on a bag of Ruffles.

“Is there more soda?” Jensen asked.

“Mm, nope,” his tent mate answered.

“Dude, are you holding out on me?” He unzipped his sleeping bag and threw it off his legs. It was too damn warm for it. He was dressed in just his briefs and a t-shirt.

“Noooo,” Jared answered.

“What is it? Come on, man, I’m thirsty.”

“It’s an orange Crush, and I’m saving it.”

There was silence for a moment. “I’ll give you a hand job if you’ll let me have it.”

“I’ll give you half for a hand job,” the other boy said. Jensen could hear the smile in his voice.

It really wasn’t about the soda for Jensen; although he did want the soda. It wasn’t the first time that he’d given the other scout a hand job or a couple other boys. The soda was just an excuse because he really did like to get his hands on other boys’ junk. He heard the zipper of his friend’s sleeping bag and the fabric rustling. Jensen picked up the flashlight and trained it on the kid who was now lying on his back.

“Ow, jeez, not in the eyes, dude.”

“Sorry,” Jensen said and lowered the beam. The boy’s dick was already erect in anticipation. Jensen spit in his hand and wrapped it around the shaft. Arousal hit him hard in the gut, and his cock immediately came to attention. He began to stroke up the shaft, twist over the head and back down.

“Mmm, you’re so good at that.”

Jensen felt warm and proud. He liked this, he liked Jared, and making him feel good, but more than that, he liked the feel of a cock in his hand, the way his body reacted to it. His own dick was so hard and fighting to get out of the confines of his shorts. He put the flashlight down and used his free hand to wiggle his shorts down around his thighs. He began stroking himself as well. Without really thinking he did the one thing he wished he could do to himself but couldn’t. He leaned down and sucked on the head of the other boy’s cock.

“Shit!” Jared exclaimed as he flailed. “What the hell?”

Jensen pulled back. “Shh, someone’s gonna hear you.”

“Are you … is that your mouth?”

“Yeah.”

“Holy shit.” There was silence for a moment, and Jensen continued stroking. “Would you do that again?” Jared asked.

Jensen did. He took a little more of it in his mouth with each stroke until his fingers were barely holding it, and he was taking most of his friend’s cock in his mouth. He thought of the guys he’d seen on the internet doing this, the ones with cum dripping from their mouths or splattered on their faces. The boy groaned, and Jensen was so surprised when his mouth was filled with cum that he almost choked on it. That it was bitter and hot and slick wasn’t a surprise, but the way it hit him was. His balls drew up tight and come spilled across his fingers as his prick jerked in his hand.

He let go of Jared’s dick and fell back on his own sleeping bag. He felt elated, satisfied … like the first time he’d ridden a bike without training wheels or swam all the way to the raft in the middle of the lake. His hand was covered in cum, and he was at a loss for what to wipe it on, so he licked it off.

“You know I could use my half a soda now,” he said.

He heard the clunk of the cooler lid, and then cold plastic bumped his shoulder.

“Here, you can have it all, Jen. You totally deserve it.”

 

 

**High school locker room, age 15**

Jensen shouldn’t have even been there. He wouldn’t have if the coach weren’t such an asshole. Honestly, gym class was a joke and everyone knew it. Well, everyone but gym teachers. So he’d gotten caught smoking behind the bleachers instead of lifting weights, and now he was cleaning and putting away equipment. Honestly, if the coach weren’t such a complete fucktard, Jensen could go for him because he was pretty hot.

Most of the football team had showered and left. There was just the quarterback, Tom, and a running back, Aldis, left. They were the last in and now they were taking their time in the showers.

“Hey, Ackles, come here a minute,” Tom yelled.

Jensen went to the entrance to the shower and looked in. It’s a beautiful sight, all that muscle and wet skin. He tried to keep his eyes up, but it wasn’t easy. He’d surreptitiously watched them in the locker room before – tall and lean and well-hung. Tom grinned and walked toward him. Before he realized what was happening, the quarterback grabbed his arm and yanked him into the shower area. He was standing so close to Jensen, he could felt the heat coming off the other boy’s body or maybe it was just Jensen’s arousal.

“You know you have a pretty mouth,” Tom saed with a grin, and Aldis laughed. Jensen knew exactly what he was implying, and he wondered how he could get this to go there and not just be bullying. Jensen looked up and licked his lips. The grin disappeared from the quarterback’s face. “You know how to use those cock sucking lips, huh?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Jensen said with a smirk and bravado he didn’t really feel. The showers had shut off. There was the sound of the slow drip of water and their voices echoing off the block walls.

“Yeah,” Tom said. “I sure as hell would.”

“Dude, are you serious?” Aldis asked as he walked toward them.

“Hell yeah,” Tom said. “Pretty boy can suck my cock if he wants. Doesn’t make me queer.”

Jensen was hoping that Aldis got on board with this too, because two hot guys were better than one.

“Now be a good slut and get on your knees,” Tom said. Jensen did. He dropped to his knees at once. Water soaked through his jeans but he didn’t care because in front of him was a hard, flushed cock. His mouth practically watered. And then there was another, this one like bitter chocolate.

Tom chuckled. “Open up, slut boy. Sword fight time.”

He wrapped his hands around their cocks and guided them toward his open mouth.

“Holy fuck,” Aldis said.

The two boys were standing hip to hip, but there was no way Jensen could take both at once. They began to alternate, shoving one and then the other into his mouth. It wasn’t enough, but it was hot. His lips felt battered in no time. He knew it’s weird that he liked to be used this way.

“Enough,” Tom said and grabbed Jensen’s hair. He thrust his cock into Jensen’s throat, and if Jensen didn’t already have some experience giving head, he would have choked. As it was, he just gagged a little and adjusted the angle. He covered his teeth with his lips and let Tom fuck his face. In no time, the quarterback shot his load into Jensen’s throat and Aldis took his place. His prick went deeper and had had more girth and Jensen’s jaw was aching when the older boy came with a grunt. Jensen drank down his slick jizz and wiped his mouth with the back of hand.

“Wow, he’s better than Brandy Cumslut,” Tom said.

Aldis laughed. “Yeah, more than one cumslut in this school.”

“Thanks, dude,” Tom said to Jensen.

“Yeah, you should hang out in the showers after every practice,” Aldis said. The boys exited the shower, and Jensen unzipped his jeans and jerked himself off quickly. As he was zipping up, he heard someone clear their throat and looked up to find the coach leaning in the entrance to the shower area.

“Ackles, I think we can come up with a better punishment than cleaning equipment next time I catch you smoking,” the man said.

 

 

**Frat party, age 19**

Jensen had already had a red Solo cup of something called ‘bash’ that was dipped from a trash can. Made with gallon cans of Hawaiian punch, four bottles of clear liquor and a large bottle of Carlo Rossi burgundy wine, he was feeling it.

Dave, the frat boy who’d invited him, had gone to get them another cup, and Jensen watched him. He saw him drop something in one of the cups when he thought Jensen wasn’t looking. Jensen smiled and accepted the drink, but when Dave went to use the head, he dumped it into the ice surrounding the tapper and dipped another drink for himself. He didn’t want to be unconscious for this.

“How’s it going?” Dave asked when he returned.

Jensen let his eyes droop and leaned against the wall. Thump. His head fell back. “Kind of tired,” he slurred.

Dave took the almost empty cup from his hand. “Yeah, let’s find somewhere to sit down.” The frat brother took Jensen by the shoulders and propelled him down the hallway ahead of him. “How many of those you had anyway?”

Jensen shrugged and stumbled as he was pushed through a doorway and into a bedroom. He flopped face first onto the bed. His cock was hard with anticipation.

“Oh my God, dude, is that …”

“Yeah,” Dave chuckled. “Roofied him.”

Jensen smiled to himself. _That’s what you think, asshole._

“Are you seriously gonna fuck him?” the other voice asked.

“Hell yeah, and he’s gonna feel it in the morning, but he won’t know who,” Dave said.

Jensen wished they’d just shut up and fuck him already.

“Are you in?” Dave asked.

“Hell yeah,” the other guy said.

Suddenly, there were hands on him. His shoes were pulled off, and he was rolled over onto his back. Hands pull at his shirt, and he heard fabric tear. His jeans and shorts were pulled off, and cool air crawled over his bare skin.

“Dude, he’s got a hard on.”

“Knew he’d be a whore.”

“Yeah, how do you want him?”

“Let’s get him on his knees. Grab that.” Jensen was pulled up on his hands and knees and something solid was shoved under his middle. He let himself go limp over it. His head lolled. He opened his eyes enough to see that it was a small upholstered stool holding him up. _Smart,_ he thought. He heard zippers and rustling, cussing, laughter.

He felt weight join him on the bed. “I’m first,” Dave said.

“Yeah, yeah, hey, aren’t you gonna use a condom?”

“I don’t have any sores on my dick, man. I’m not gonna catch anything.”

“Your funeral, dude.”

Jensen felt a frisson of fear and excitement go through him. He should have stop it right then. It was dangerous and stupid. He wondered if he raised his head up right and said _no_ if they would forcibly rape him or let him go. He wondered which idea made him lie there as their willing victim.

He had lubed his ass before he left his dorm room, and his body jerked involuntarily as something was pressed against his hole and cold lube shot into his channel.

“He’s not completely out,” Dave’s friend chuckled.

“Good, hope he enjoys the ride.” With that Dave shoved the blunt head of his cock into Jensen’s anus. There was momentary pain at the rough intrusion, and Jensen grunted. Dave laughed and continued pushing in, filling and stretching him.

“Fuck yeah,” Dave said when he was balls deep in Jensen’s ass. A hand pressed heavily on his lower back.

“Tight?”

“Oh my God, like a virgin. That’s the thing about pussy, you know? It’s only really tight that first time.”

“Yeah, that’s why I dated Penny so long. She took it up the ass like a pro, but man, what a bitch.”

Jensen just wished they’d shut up and screw him already. Dave finally obliged and started fucking roughly into him. Music and laughter came in through the open doorway from down the hall, but it wasn’t loud enough to cover the sound of Dave’s balls slapping against Jensen’s ass with each thrust. God, yeah, this was what he needed – a big cock in his ass. He hoped Dave’s friend would give him some too.

“Oh man,” the kid said, “what you say I fuck his face?”

Dave laughed. “Hell yeah, spitroast him.”

The mattress shifted in front of Jensen and his head was pulled up by his hair. He let his mouth hang slack, and his eyes opened a slit. “Fuck,” the kid said. “Gotta be a cocksucker with lips like those.”

“Shut up and fuck him, Brad.”

Brad. So this was Brad gripping his hair and pushing his cock into Jensen’s mouth. Maybe send him a muffin basket because Jensen’s dick was so hard it was throbbing and drooling. He’s never taken it at both ends at once, but it was what he’d been dreaming of.

“Holy fuck!” a new voice said. “What the fuck are you queers doing?”

“It ain’t queer unless you’re the one taking it up the ass,” someone else said. At least two more, so there was an audience now. Jensen moaned.

Brad laughed. “He likes it.”

Dave’s hand came down hard on Jensen’s ass. “Course he does. Cockslut.” Dave really began to pound into him then. He gripped Jensen’s hips as his own stuttered and jizz shot into him. “Fuck,” his would be rapist said. He rocked his hips against Jensen’s ass, and Jensen almost choked as Brad spilled into his mouth. He fought to swallow it all but some went up the back of his nose and burned. He did gag and cough then. Brad started laughing and pulled out of his mouth

“What?” someone said.

“Dude, it’s coming out his nose.”

“Aw, fuck, I’m next. Get the fuck off the bed.” The weight shifted in front of him, and a different set of knees appeared before his head was lifted and another cock was shoved into his mouth.

Dave pulled out of his ass. “So you in, Zack?”

“Fuck yeah.”

“Using a condom?”  Dave asked.

“I don’t want my dick swimming in your jizz,” Zack said.

“Your loss, man,” Dave said.

Zack’s cock was bigger than Dave’s and his angle was better. It rubbed over Jensen’s prostate with each thrust and before long Jensen is shaking and moaning. He couldn’t help himself.

“You fucking whore,” Zack said. “You like that, huh?”

“Am I the man or what?” Dave said from across the room. “I could tell he was a cockslut just by looking.”

“How could you tell?” someone asked.

Dave laughs. “Dude, I can’t teach it. It’s a gift.”

If only they knew. All they had to do was ask, Jensen thought. But he knew they liked it better this way. They thought they’re using him, shaming him, but they weren’t. They were just giving him what he wanted. His balls drew up hard, and he shuddered as come splashed across the bed.

“Dude, he’s coming!”

“Yeah, bitch came on my cock,” Zack said. He pulled his dick out and came across Jensen’s back and ass. “Next!”

Jensen lost track of how many came in his ass, on his back, his face, in his mouth. He wondered if he’d ever get the bitter taste off the back of his tongue. He didn’t really care. He’d be able to beat off to the memory of this night for weeks. He got hard again and came a second and then third time dry. After a while, the sounds of the party began to die down, and the frat boys in the room were less boisterous.

His head was hanging limply and the cock slipped from his ass. “Dude, look at this.”

“What?”

“His fucking hole, man. It won’t even close.”

“Fuck, how many’s he taken?”

“Half a dozen?”

“More than that. There was Dave, Zack, Jason, Chase …”

“Chase fucked his mouth.”

“And his ass, fucking double dipper, man.”

“There was Jack, Andy, Mason …”

Jensen felt something hard and cold pressed against his hole, stretching it. The object was too big, too hard, it wouldn’t go in, then did. Jensen whimpered.

“Fuck,” someone said, “dude, look at this. Ricky got a beer bottle in his ass.”

“Shove it all the way in,” somebody else said, and Jensen almost panicked. He realized he’d so far gone. He was weak, fucked out, almost didn’t care.

“No! Fuck, that’s all we need – slut boy going to the hospital and talking.”

The beer bottle slid out of his ass. “I bet you could fist him though.”

“Oh, ewww, dude, really we aren’t queers here.”

“Hey, where’s Lil’T?”

“I’ll do it,” someone said.

“We want to see him fisted, not killed, bubba.”

“Here he is! Lil’T, bro, stick your hand up this whore’s ass.”

“What? No.”

“Dude, come on.”

“Do it, do it, do it.” More guys took up the chant, and Jensen felt fingers pushing into his hole, farther and farther, stretching his rim so tight it was near tearing. He cried out just as it slid in past the thickest part of the guy’s hand. He’d never been so full. Knuckles were pressed right against his prostate.

“Fuck him with it, dude.”

“Fuck ‘im, fuck ‘im, fuck ‘im.” The chant continued, and Jensen’s dick started to harden. He groaned. He didn’t sign up for this, but despite the pain and exhaustion. His body was responding. He could’t stop it. The stimulation to his prostate was too great. His nuts tighten and just before he came, he heard the guy fisting him say, “Holy shit.”

A cheer went up when fluid trickled from his half-hard cock onto the sheets, and the hand slid from his ass.

There was laughter. “Da-uhm, that hole may never close up again.”

“He’ll have to wear Pampers after this.”

“No shit.”

There’s scuffling and more laughter. “Or lots of shit.”

“Feel any shit in there, Lil’T?”

“Fuck off, dude.”

“Just lots of cum, I’ll bet.”

“Dude, he’ll be shittin’ cum for a week.”

“I know what he needs, a douche. That’s what chicks do, right?”

Something hard was pressed into his loose hole, and icy liquid flowed into his ass. Much of it gushed back out almost right away, but he could feel some working its way deeper into his guts.

“Dude, that’s a waste of a good beer.”

“No shit. Use the Old Milwaukee next time.”

“Bukkake!” Another cheer went up, and the prop was pulled from under Jensen. He was tossed onto his back. He felt the weight of bodies around him on the bed, and dopily opened his eyes. He was in the middle of a ring of frat boys on their knees with their cocks in their hands. He closed his eyes again and listened to the sound of skin on wet skin and grunting. Moments later, hot spunk was splattering over his face and chest. It went on and on as each boy got off. The weight lessened as each left until he was alone on the bed.

“Dude, I gotta give you props for inviting that whore to the party.”

“Yeah, the bitch put out.”

 

 

**Stud & Leather Bar, age 25**

Jensen had been kneeling on the dirty floor in the bar’s backroom for so long, he could barely stand as he tried to get up. Someone put a hand under his arm and helped lift him; then walked away. He was wearing only leather pants, and his back, chest and face were covered in cum.

He made his way to the restroom, grabbed a fistful of paper towels, and wiped off as much of the stinking jizz as he could. He wasn’t satisfied. He was frustrated and angry with himself. The only thing he seemed to have learned from all this was not to let guys fuck his ass without a condom. Nothing seemed to scratch the itch anymore. He’d even tried selling it, but that wasn’t what his need was about. The days of a rape fantasy, a gangbang, public sex had passed their usefulness. He was so fucking jaded.

He looked in the mirror. His eyes looked dead. His hair was clumped and gooey with cum. He leaned on the sink and hung his head. Fuck.

Someone pushed something into his back pocket. Before he could look, the man was gone. He reached into his pocket, withdrew a folded piece of paper, and opens it.

_1165 W. Van Buren, 10 p.m. Friday, enter pedestrian door, follow instructions_

He should throw this away. Flush it down the toilet. It’s stupid and dangerous. He put it back into his pocket. He looked into the mirror and saw a spark of life.

 

 

**Warehouse on W. Van Buren, present**

He slipped in the door with the fly-speckled bulb over it. The vestibule was claustrophobic and dimly lit with yellowed tile and peeling wallpaper, but a note was taped to the interior door.

_Come in. Stand under the light._

Apprehension made his chest tight, and his throat was almost too dry to swallow. He bit his lips and hesitated a moment before opening the door. A single light bulb gave off a glaring light that reached neither the corners nor the ceiling it hung from. He walks forward and paused for a moment at the edge. He stepped into the light, walked to the center and stopped.

He heard the whir of a motor and chains rattle. When the mechanical noises stopped, footsteps sounded behind him. He wanted to turn around and face whoever was walking up behind him, but he didn’t.

“Take off your clothes,” a deep voice said. It was assured and calm. Like a docent giving him directions at the museum, it was strangely reassuring. He hesitated. This was by far the stupidest thing he’d ever done, but there was bright spark alive in his chest that he hadn’t felt in years.

“Do it or leave,” the voice said. He couldn’t go. He knew that and kicked off his shoes, stripped his shirt off, and tossed it to the concrete floor. He was all too aware of his rustling movements in the vast echoing space, of the mysterious voice behind him, an almost threatening presence. He pulled his jeans and briefs off and tossed them away.

“Raise your arms over your head.” He did as he’s told and a cuff was affixed around his right wrist. For the first time, real fear hit him. His gut clenched, but he allowed his left arm to be secured as well.

“You have no self-respect and no discipline.” A blindfold was placed over his eyes.  “You wonder why you can’t be satisfied when you don’t even know what it is you need.” The voice moved in front of him. Feather light breath blew over his chest just before a hot, wet mouth sucked on a nipple and then bit hard enough to bruise. He cried out in surprise and pain. A velvet wet tongue laved soothingly over the abused flesh.

The whir of the motor started again and the chain holding his hands went slack. A hand went to his elbow. “Kneel,” the voice said in his ear. He dropped blindly to his knees, and the slack was taken up in the chain. His hands were held again above his head.

“What if I told you that I’d like to piss on you,” the voice said.

“No,” Jensen said.

“No?” He felt the man’s breath on his cheek, the slight scent of whiskey on it. A huge hand grabbed his hard cock. “Funny, isn’t it? Your dick doesn’t agree with your head.” The hand slid down and gripped his balls, just this side of painful. Jensen whimpered. “That’s a beautiful sound.” There was a smile in the voice. The hand let go but left a heated ghost of itself on his skin.

Jensen sensed as much as heard the man move away. There were soft footfalls behind him before a blazing stripe of pain sears across his shoulders. He jerked against the restraints and screamed. He didn’t have an erection now. Sure, he’d done bondage, but not this. He wasn’t a masochist.

“No, no, no,” he growled and fought the restraints. “I don’t want this.”

“But I do,” the voice was in front of him again. Fingers gripped his hair and pulled his cheek against the man’s leather clad crotch. Jensen could feel the hard length of cock through the animal hide. His own dick went hard again. He’s confused and sick at his reaction. He didn’t like pain, but just knowing this guy was getting off on it was turning him on. He was sick, but he knew that’s how it had always been. It was about getting the other guy off. The hand released his hair.

“Yeah, I thought so,” the voice said. He moved back around and another stripe of pain landed just below the first one on Jensen’s back. He cried out and sobbed in a breath. Two more blows landed, and he was just hanging by his wrists. The man crouched behind him, his knees bracketed Jensen’s waist, and an arm went around him. A tongue licked along the path of the whip, and Jensen whimpered.

“Love that pretty sound,” the voice said. There was such anticipation in it – like a kid on Christmas morning. “Do it again, Jen.”

Jen? he thought. What? He lifted his head, but lips were pressed to the wound, sucked. He moaned, and his cock was oozing precome.

“Yeah, like that.” There was something familiar about the voice, something fond. The tongue laved over a new area of hurt. “You never should have quit scouts.” Fingers were twisting and pulling on his nipples while that evil tongue probed the slashes across his back and shoulders. “You went out and let all those other boys fuck you when you could have been with me.”

“Jared?”

“Don’t worry, Jen. No one else will ever have you again.”

 


	2. Lessons Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared’s out to teach Jensen a lesson.

**The next day**

The pain dragged Jensen from unconsciousness. It wasn’t the ache of the whip marks on his back. The memory followed the pain of being bound and lashed, the realization of who was wielding the whip, and the honey voice in his ear though he never saw a face. No, it was a stabbing pain in his groin that brought the world screaming back in.

He tried to get away, but he couldn’t move. His eyes flew open. The room was long and narrow, like a single-wide trailer, painted flat black, even the windows. He was bound to some kind of medical chair. There were wide leather straps across his chest, abdomen and hips. His wrists were cuffed to the arms of the chair, but instead of a long foot rest like a dentist’s chair, this one had stirrups like some kind of gynecologist chair from hell, and his legs were bound to them.

In the V of his legs, he could see a bald head, and there were hands on his junk. That’s where the pain was coming from. He strained against the straps in panic and shrieked against the rubber bit gag in his mouth.

“I don’t think your boy is consenting to this procedure,” the man grumbled.

“You’ve got all the consent you need.” It was Jared’s voice. Jensen recognized it from the night before and turned his head. He knew those eyes – fox-tilted, hazel. His hair was long but the same golden chestnut. The resemblance to the kid he knew in Scouts pretty much ended there though, because this guy was tall, huge, and broad shouldered.  Jensen made a sound against the gag again, and Jared just put a finger to his lips.

Jensen’s head fell back against the headrest, and he sucked in a breath. Tears were streaming down his face, and he was ashamed of himself. He should be tougher, braver. God knew he’d been in enough iffy situations. He should, but he shrieked again at another stabbing pain just below the head of his cock. His body went rigid, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

“A screamer, great,” the bald man said.

There was a warm hand on his forehead. “Shh,” Jared said. Jensen looked up, and those hazel eyes were assessing him. “There’s a lot more to go. You’re just going to wear yourself out. Remember, you’re doing this for me. You’re going to be beautiful, Jen.”

Jensen sobbed and tried pleading with his eyes. Jared stroked his hair. When the next stab of pain came just below the last, he whimpered.

“There you go, that’s better, isn’t it?” There was a slight curl to Jared’s lips. Jensen wondered how this cruel man could have ever been the happy, grinning boy who’d been his friend.

“How many more?” Jared asked the bald man.

“Here? Seven.”

Jensen sobbed and went limp in the chair. The hand continued stroking his hair. With each new jolt of pain, it receded. It didn’t hurt any less, but he was no longer in the same space with it. He was floating. When the bald man’s hands moved from his cock to his balls, he drifted away.

**Four hours later**

Jensen hurt everywhere. It wasn’t just the now dull ache across his back or the way his groin was on fire with it. The memory of the bald man made him shudder. But, no, there were twin throbbing aches on his chest, and his tongue was swollen and painful. He could imagine what all that meant. But there was another searing ache too – on his hip and that he couldn’t explain.

He was lying in a darkened room. The air was cool on his naked back and legs, but he was lying up against a warm body. He didn’t feel a stitch of cloth between them. It must be Jared. He could feel the soft rise and fall of the man’s breath in sleep. Maybe, if he was quiet and careful, he could slip away, but as soon as he started to move, he realized that his pain had masked another issue. He was bound. His arms were pulled behind his back with his hands grasping his elbows. He squirmed a little in frustration, and a hand tightened on his hip.

“Shh, lie still, Jen. You don’t want to hurt yourself,” Jared whispered.

“Hur mysef? How ca ou …” His tongue was so sore and thick in his mouth that he could barely talk.

A finger was pressed to his lips. “Hush, don’t make me gag you. Everything I’ve done is for your own good. _You_ certainly don’t know what that is.”

“Jared …”

“Master. You always address me as master. Now listen to me, Jen. You’ve spent most of your life being self-destructive. It’s a wonder you haven’t gotten AIDS or been killed. What you did, coming to that warehouse was stupid and dangerous. You’re lucky it was me. I have only your best interests at heart, but you’re going to do as I say, everything I say.” His voice dropped lower, quieter. “You’ll find that it scratches that itch you find so very hard to reach.”

Jared sealed his mouth over Jensen’s and kissed him. It wasn’t something that Jensen did much – kiss the men he was fucking around with. But Jared kissed him like Jensen’s mouth belonged to him. It was soft and wet and deep, and it left Jensen breathless. When Jared broke the kiss, Jensen pressed his forehead against Jared’s shoulder.

“Do you want me to untie your hands?” Jared asked.

Jensen nodded. Jared reached behind him, pulled at the knots, and unwrapped the cords from Jensen’s arms. His shoulders ached when his arms came free. He’d been lying on his side, and he drew his right arm out from under himself. Jared held him close to his chest, and Jensen’s left arm went around him. His hand slid across Jared’s back. Hard muscle rippled under smooth skin.

Jared kissed his temple. “Go to sleep, Jen.”

Jensen thought he might be in shock. He didn’t understand why he was lying there holding onto Jared as though he might otherwise fly off into the stratosphere. He didn’t even know this man who kidnapped and assaulted and tortured him. He professed to be looking out for Jensen’s well-being, that Jensen was lucky it was Jared in that warehouse. But this wasn’t Jared, the first boy he ever blew. This was someone else.

**The next day**

Jensen was standing naked in front of a full-length mirror. Jared was standing behind him fully clothed in jeans and a Henley. He’s taller than Jensen and could see over his shoulder. He pushed his hair back from those fox eyes.

“Stick out your tongue,” Jared said. He placed his hands on Jensen’s hips. His denim-clad groin brush against Jensen’s ass.

Jensen stuck his tongue out. Two silver balls rest in the center. Much of the swelling had gone down, but it still hurt. Everything hurt.

“Looks good,” Jared said. He leaned in and kissed the side of Jensen’s neck, and Jensen didn’t understand why he didn’t push Jared away, why he didn’t fight him. Sure, Jared was big, but Jensen wasn’t small or weak.

Jared’s hands slid forward and up to his chest. Jensen flinched thinking Jared was going to touch his nipples. The pain there was sharp and deep when they were touched. The hands stopped short of touching the abused flesh, and his eyes went to them. A small silver ball bracketed each of the pink nubs. Jared kissed his neck again. His left arm slid around Jensen’s waist, and his right trailed down toward his right hip.

There was the source of the mystery pain the night before – a patch of burned flesh in the shape of the symbol for Pi. Jared could always recite the most digits of Pi. No matter how many Jensen learned, Jared could beat him. Jensen trembled as the trailing fingertips neared the burned flesh, but they circled around the brand and moved to his dick. Jensen had been trying to avoid looking at it, but Jared would have none of that.

“Look,” he said. Jensen did. His cock hung flaccid. A silver ring pierced the head through the slit. Jared lifted Jensen’s dick, and Jensen hissed with pain. He tried to pull away, but only succeeded in pushing his bare ass against Jared’s crotch. He could feel the other man’s erection through the denim.

“Look,” Jared said again. All the way down the underside of his cock was a series of silver balls in two rows. At the base were silver rings – one on each side – and then the silver balls continued down his scrotum. He felt nauseous and a whimper escaped from his throat.

“You’re never going to forget who this body belongs to, are you? It belongs to me. You belong to me. You’re never going to let another man touch you – not with my marks everywhere. You’re so gorgeous. I’m going to take care of you, Jen.”

He let go of Jensen’s cock and nuzzled his neck. Fingertips feathered up his belly, making his muscles jump. Jensen watched as Jared’s hands splayed across his stomach and pulled him firmly against the other man’s body. Jared’s hard on ground against Jensen’s ass, and his eyes fluttered closed. Jared’s cock was so big, so hard, he could only imagine what it would be like to have it inside him, deep, filling. The pain in his groin increased, went from an ache to a sharp bite. His eyes fly open, and he was staring at his hard, flushed cock punctuated with metal.

Jared dropped his hands and stepped away. “You have no self-control, Jen.” He sounded apologetic, but Jensen suspected Jared got him aroused on purpose. Jensen went to his knees.

His hard on had already wilted from the pain. He wondered if he’d ever be able to get hard again without discomfort. Rationally, he knew that a lot of guys got pierced that way and had great sex lives afterward, but the soreness made him question it. He heard Jared’s words about taking care of him, but this felt like torture. Again, he thought he should be fighting. He didn’t understand where his anger was.

“Stay there,” Jared said. Jensen felt some apprehension, but he didn’t move. The last time he was on his knees, Jared whipped him, but he wasn’t bound. He could get away. A large hand settled in the middle of his back and pushed him forward until his forehead was almost on the floor. Lube slicked fingers slid up the crease of his ass and pushed inside.

**Six weeks later**

Fingertips massaged his prostate. It was routine – every morning after his shower. The piercings were mostly healed. There was no pain, but he didn’t get hard. He knelt there obediently while Jared milked him. That big, warm hand on his back was all it took to keep him in position. His balls felt heavy and full. He let out a low moan as they drew up and fluid began to run from his limp cock onto the hand towel on the floor.

He felt empty. This wasn’t sex. He didn’t know what it was. It was disturbingly intimate, but without passion or arousal. Jared treated him like a patient or a pet. Perhaps that was what he was to Jared – a pet to be cared for and petted and praised when he was good and spanked and scolded when he misbehaved.

Like an animal he had no sense of time. His life revolved around Jared. Jensen wasn’t sure how long he’d been with him. There were no clocks or calendars. He knew from the television that it was sometime in June, but he never went anywhere, so there was no reason to keep track of the day. Whatever life he had before had disappeared. He wondered what happened to it – his job, apartment, car, his family and friends – if anyone was looking for him.

He thought of escaping. Of course, he did, but he quickly realized there were no windows. From the temperature and humidity, he thought they must be in a basement. There was just one steel door leading out. Hell, there was only one door. There were none on the bedrooms or bathroom or even on the closets. There was no privacy. He was never alone – even when Jared wasn’t there, the cameras were.

The one time he’d tried to jack off, Jared caught him. Well … just because Jared milked his prostate every day didn’t mean he didn’t get horny. So one morning in the shower he couldn’t stop thinking about Jared’s naked body pressed against his back in the night. He wondered how the guy managed to go without sex. He imagined Jared just fucking into him like that in the dark. Jensen experimentally wrapped his hand around his wet cock and stroked, but what he felt under his fingers – rows of body warm metal studs – made his gut twist. He dropped his hand and turned his face into the corner of the shower and sobbed.

It was true, what Jared said, his body was no longer his own. It was a foreign thing, occupied territory – no, it was the no man’s land between warring armies – barren and contested. The water shut off, and Jared stepped into the shower stall fully clothed. He turned Jensen around and pulled him into his arms.

“Shh, God, why do you never listen to me, Jen?” Fingers stroked through his wet hair. “I told you not to touch, didn’t I? Hmm? You know what this means. Come on, hands on the wall.”

Jensen turned and placed his hands on the wall with his feet wide. Jared’s hand came down across his wet ass cheek. He flinched. He’s almost used to this – the spankings and whippings – but his wet skin made the sting twice as bad as usual. Again, the hand fell – this time on the other side. He struck again and again, usually alternating, but sometimes not. Jensen knew the reason for that. He couldn’t fall into a lull. Breaking the rhythm kept him alert, aware of each knew slap.

“How many is that, Jen?”

“Ten, Master.” The word slipped from his lips automatically, and he hated himself for it.

“Ten, and how many do you deserve?”

Jensen bit his lip. If he said too many, he’d get more than he wanted. If he chose too few, Jared would give him more for underestimating. He suspected Jared already had a number in mind, but he couldn’t guess what it was.

“Twenty, Master.”

“Ten more?” That big hand caressed his burning ass cheeks. “Do you, Jen? You think you deserve ten more for giving in to your curiosity and natural desire?”

Jensen didn’t know what to say to that, so he just nodded. Jared turned him around and pressed him back into the corner. He kissed him. It was one of those long, deep kisses like the first night in Jared’s bed. He didn’t understand what these kisses did to him. They made him burn inside like honeyed liquor poured into his chest. He was melting from the inside out. His body responded. His hard wet cock was pressed against Jared’s damp jeans. It was rough, harsh, too much, but Jared’s mouth was soft, demanding. Jensen moaned as Jared’s tongue slid across his; then lingered on his lips as Jared pulled away. Jensen tried to chase it, but Jared shook his head. His gaze roamed over Jensen’s body.

It made Jensen too aware of himself. He felt his face flush, and Jared’s lips twisted in amusement. “Dry off and come get your collar.”

The collar – two-inches wide, heavy black leather with a locking clasp that only Jared could open – came off before he exercised and went back on before his milking. It was all he was allowed to wear.

It was the same every day. Jared got them up in the morning. Jensen figured he must have some kind of internal clock or it didn’t matter what time he got up. They went into the spare room to exercise. Jared removed the collar, and Jensen was allowed to wear briefs or a jock strap while he ran on the treadmill and lifted weights. He had never been a regular exerciser, but from the time the piercings began to heal well, Jared had insisted on it every day. Then they’d shower – sometimes together, sometimes separately – then breakfast.

After breakfast, Jared left, and Jensen cleaned up the kitchen after which he was supposed to do the daily task that Jared assigned. Sometimes the task was putting together a 500 piece jigsaw puzzle or reading chapters in an algebra textbook and completing quizzes. Jared came back before dinner. He did paperwork at the table for a while after dinner while Jensen washed up, and then they’d watch TV shows that Jared had DVRed or movies if Jensen’s behaved, if not there was punishment. That happened less and less, but when it did, he inevitably ended up sobbing and bound in Jared’s arms.

What they didn’t do was have sex, and Jensen was frustrated. He knew it been weeks, and he hadn’t gone this long since he was in elementary school. He was tempted to try jacking off again, but he knew there were cameras. There was no way Jared could possibly watch him all the time, but the one afternoon that he did jack off when Jared was gone, he’d gotten his ass beat and spent the next day with his arms bound behind him. In his frustration, he couldn’t help but wonder when Jared got off and with whom. He didn’t believe for a moment that Jared abstained. It wasn’t jealousy he felt, not exactly. It was resentment and anger and envy, and it was simmering just under the surface mixing with confusion and uncertainty.

He was kneeling on the spotless kitchen floor with his hands behind his back. They weren’t bound, but he knew to sit that way while he waited. The smell of ham and eggs, coffee and toast filled the air. His stomach growled.

“Strawberry or peach jam?” Jared said.

Jensen was irrationally angry. He didn’t answer. Moments later a plate was set on the floor before him with ham, two eggs over easy, and dry wheat toast. That was it. His fists clenched, and he rose to his feet. Jared was facing the stove.

“Grape,” Jensen said. He knew it was a stupid challenge, but he couldn’t stop himself.

Jared turned around and looked at him with narrowed eyes. “That isn’t a choice. Now get on your knees.”

“No,” Jensen said with a shake of his head.

A muscle twitched in Jared’s jaw. “Don’t do this,” Jared warned.

“What do you want from me?”

“I want you to learn some self-control, and you’re doing a piss poor job of it.”

“What? What about you?”

“Me?” Jared looks honestly confused.

“Yes, you. Who are you fucking? Because it isn’t me.”

Jared’s eyes widened. “That’s what you think? That when I leave here, I’m off fucking someone else?” He ran a hand through his hair and paused as though thinking before closing the distance between them. He was right there in Jensen’s space, and Jensen had to tip his head up to meet Jared’s gaze. “You want to know why I don’t fuck you?” Jared asked. “It isn’t because there’s someone else. It’s because you’ve spent the last twelve years whoring yourself to every man who’s given you the time of day. Now get on your knees and eat your fucking breakfast.”

Jared didn’t raise a hand to him, his voice was calm, but there was an undercurrent of anger in his voice that made Jensen drop to his knees and begin to eat even though he felt like puking. He was a cowering dog before Jared, and it made him sick. He forced himself to chew. The dry toast stuck in his throat. His eyes stung. Jared set a cup of black coffee next to Jensen’s plate.

“When you’re done eating, wash up the dishes,” he said.

By the time Jensen finished the dishes and washed off the counters, Jared had emerged from bedroom dressed in jeans and a button down shirt.

“Come over here and sit down,” Jared said. Jensen went the couch and sat. He hated the feeling of his bare ass on the nubby sofa fabric. When Jared left, he’d go get a bath towel and lay it over the cushions. For now, he shifted uncomfortably. Jared handed him a skein of dark blue yarn, flexible plastic knitting needles and an instruction booklet. “Do as much as you can,” Jared said. “There’s leftovers from last night for lunch. I’ll bring something back for dinner. See you later.”

Jared picked up his laptop bag – the only computer in the place – and started for the door where he paused. “Remember, Jen – discipline.”

Jensen heard the door quietly close and stared at the blue yarn. Knitting? Seriously? Jigsaw puzzles, model cars, and Lego castles were one thing, but knitting was ridiculous, insulting. He tossed the yarn aside on the sofa and got up. He scratched at his thigh, which had the itchy imprint of the sofa fabric on it. He went into the bathroom, but had to escape the reflection of the collared green-eyed man. He stalked into the kitchen and got a soda, drank half of it, and left the rest on the counter. He wished there were beer or better yet whiskey.

Fuck Jared. Jensen went to the sofa and grabbed the yarn, needles and booklet. He took them into the kitchen and stuffed them into the trash. _If Jared didn’t want a whore, he shouldn’t have brought one home. Since he did, he should fuck the slut._ Jensen headed into the bedroom, and he wished there was a door to slam. He punched the wall instead and paced a moment. His head was a swirl, no, a fucking cesspool of ugly, hateful thoughts. He lay down on the bed and looked up at the camera.

 _Fuck you, Jared,_ he thought. He didn’t take his eyes from the camera as he licked his lips. He put two fingers in his mouth, sucked them wet, and lifted his hips. The moment his fingers touched the furled flesh between his cheeks, blood started to plump his cock. He pushed them inside. His eyelids fluttered, but he forced himself to keep looking up. He began fucking himself with his fingers, and it had been so damn long, it felt so fucking good. He found his prostate, teased it. His cock was fully hard, and he spit in his right hand and began to stroke it.

He’d only done this to completion once since it had been pierced, and it still felt foreign to his hand. But to his cock, it felt awesome. Every little bar and bead sent sparks of sensation skittering along his nerves. His mouth fell open on a moan. Precome spurted from the slit, and he continued fisting and fucking himself, but good as it all felt, he wished he weren’t alone. He wished there were a cock in his ass, big hands on his body, a hot, wet mouth devouring his.

He couldn’t keep his eyes open as his orgasm hit him. His body arched off the bed and ropey jets of spunk shot across his belly and chest. He flopped back, bonelessly on the bed. His eyes opened, and he looked into the emotionless eye of the camera.

“It could have been you,” he said.

 

 

**Six hours later**

He was kneeling on rug in the entry way like the cowering dog he was when Jared got home. Jared walked past him and set his laptop bag on the table. He looked around.

“Where’s the task I left you?” Jared asked.

Jensen didn’t answer. He just kept his eyes on the floor.

“I asked you a question. Answer me.”

“In the trash,” Jensen said.

“I see.” Jared took out his laptop and hooked it up. “Let’s see what you did today instead.”

Part of Jensen wanted to come clean before Jared watched the video, but the rebellious, angry part of him wanted Jared to see it. He wanted a confrontation. He wanted Jared to act, to fuck him or let him go. He couldn’t live this way. There were things he could put up with – the spankings and being naked, the collar and stupid tasks even – but he couldn’t put up with celibacy. He wouldn’t. He realized suddenly how fucked up his thought process was. A movement caught his eye – Jared slowly closing the laptop.

“So, you have a good time, did you?” he asked.

“Yes,” Jensen said. “It felt good, and ...”

Jared got up and walked to him. He was standing right in front of Jensen. “And what?”

“Did you like it?” Jensen asked. There was a trembling in his gut that he couldn’t quell.

“Like it? Was that show for me?”

Jensen felt a knot of anger in his chest. “You know it was.”

“Why?”

“You know damn well why.” Jensen rose quickly to his feet and moved away from Jared. He got the couch between them before turning around. “I’m tired of this game. Why did you bring me here?”

“I told you why ...” Jared was circling the couch with hands up a gesture of someone trying to corral a wild animal.

“Bullshit. This morning you told me you didn’t want to fuck a whore. So why am I here?”

Jared’s mouth fell open, and he stopped and let his hand drop to his sides. “No, Jen, that wasn’t what I said. I said, I haven’t fucked you because you behaved like a whore.”

“What’s the difference?”

“Just because I haven’t doesn’t mean I don’t intend to.” Jared stepped forward and hooked two fingers under the collar. He tugged down on it. “On your knees, Jen. You’ve been very bad today.”

Jensen tried to pull away, but Jared already had him off balance. He went down hard, and the carpet took a couple of layers of skin off his knees. He jerked his head, but Jared hung on. He couldn’t believe there was that much strength in two fingers. Jensen twisted his body away from Jared and the leather collar twisted with it. Jared was forced to let go, and Jensen scrambled away from him. He managed to get his feet under him and bolted for the bedroom. There was no logic to it because there was no door to close behind him, and it didn’t matter because Jared was right behind him, grabbed him by the arm and the back of the neck, and threw him onto the bed.

Jensen landed on his stomach and tried to crawl away, but Jared was on his hands and knees on top of him. His hand encircled Jensen’s neck and pinned him down, pushed his face into the mattress as two fingers were shoved up his ass. It burned, and he whimpered. His muscles clenched against the intrusion.

“Is this what you want? Huh? You want me to fuck you like a whore, Jen?”

Jensen managed to turn his head and sobbed in a breath. “No,” he pleaded. “No, no.” This wasn’t what he wanted, wasn’t how he wanted it.

The fingers inside him stop moving, and Jared leaned over. His mouth was right against Jensen’s ear. “What do you want?”

“I, I, please, I want you, Master.”

“Wasn’t that the offer?” The fingers fucked into him again.

“No, please, Master,” Jensen said.

The fingers withdrew, and Jared rolled him over. Jensen looked up into dark, hooded eyes. “You aren’t making sense today, Jen.”

Jensen could hardly put words together. He was confused and overwhelmed. He thought he wanted to be fucked, but now it wasn’t right. It wasn’t enough. “I want you however you want me.”

Jared tipped his head. “How I want you?” His gaze travelled down Jensen’s body. He leaned in and sucked Jensen’s right nipple between his lips, tugged on it, and Jensen gasped. He heard metal click against Jared’s teeth, and he rolled his tongue over the nub. Jensen’s back arched. He squirmed. His cock was hard and wanting.

Jared released the nipple with a smirk and rose to his knees. He unzipped his fly and pushed his jeans down off his hips as he reached into the nightstand drawer for lube. “You want to know how I want you?” Jared said as he slicked his cock. He clicked the lid shut and tossed the bottle to the floor. “I want you like this.” He lined up the head of his cock and pushed. Jensen hadn’t been fucked in weeks, and his hole was tight. It hurt. For the first time in years, he felt that momentary pain of entry. Jared’s cock was thick and stretched his muscles wide open. He didn’t pause or hesitate. He just kept sliding in.

Jensen gasped and pushed his head back into the pillows. His fingers were digging into Jared’s thighs, but he wasn’t fighting. He didn’t want to get away. He didn’t want this to stop. Jared crushed his lips against Jensen’s and fucked his tongue into Jensen’s mouth, owned it like he owned the rest of him. Jensen tipped his hips up to take every inch. When Jared’s hips are flush against his ass, he stopped.

“Do you like it, Jen?”

“Yes,” he moaned.

“It’s the only one you’ll ever get,” Jared growled.

“Yes, yes, please.”

“Please, what?”

“Please, Master.”

Jared pulled almost out to the head and plunged back in. Jensen raised his hips and matched Jared with each thrust. Jared leaned back in and kissed him again like he was starving and couldn’t get enough. Jensen’s senses were overwhelmed. Jared was everywhere in, on, around him. The slick of Jensen’s precome covered Jared’s belly which rubbed along the underside of his cock with every thrust, rolling the rows of metal as Jared’s cock rubbed his prostate within. What was building inside him might consume him, but he didn’t care.

Jared broke the kiss, and Jensen gasped for breath. “You good, Jen? Yeah? You gonna come for me?”

Jensen was overcome – every nerve firing, muscles contracting – he shook through the orgasm until he was a moaning, writhing mess. Jared grinned, and then tipped over the edge himself. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his hips to Jensen’s ass. He rocked forward a couple of times before going still. When Jensen clenched his muscles, Jared winced. Jensen did it again, and Jared opens his eyes with a look of warning.

Jared rolled to his side, and Jensen rolled with him in a knot of entwined limbs. Jensen pressed his face into the curve of Jared’s neck, and Jared sighed.

“I gave you my Crush because I loved you, Jen, not for the blow job.” He kissed Jensen’s temple and rubbed his back. “I’m too tired to punish you tonight, but in the morning, I’m going to tan your pretty ass.”

 

 

 


	3. Coming to Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen strike a balance.

Jensen was kneeling next to the bed. Jared had just turned on the light and was rubbing the sleep from his eyes when he looked down and saw the sleep mussed hair and freckled back. Jared ran a hand through his hair and brushed Jensen’s arm with the side of his foot.

“What are you doing, Jen?”

Jensen didn’t so much as raise his head. “I was bad, Master.”

“Do you think this was going to get you out of punishment?”

“No, Master. I defied you, and ran from you, and I, I lied to you.”

“Did you, Jen? What did you lie about?” Jared knew perfectly well what the lie was, but Jensen needed to say it.

“When I apologized; I wasn’t really sorry.

Jared slid off the bed to his knees and lifted Jensen’s chin. “You aren’t sorry you did those things?” Jared would never admit that he’s mesmerized by the green eyes that look up, the rise and fall of sooty lashes, the dart of pink tongue that flicked across plump lips.

“No, I mean, I’m not sorry for what it led to, Master.”

Jared nodded. “I see.” He brushed his lips across Jensen’s. “Sounds like I rewarded you for misbehaving.”

“No.”

“No?” Jared knew that his pretty slave would say anything for a cock in his ass, so whatever he said should be taken with a grain of salt.

“I just needed to know that you wanted me.” His eyes were downcast now, his words quiet and measured. “I was confused. I didn’t understand why I was here if you didn’t. I’ll do what you ask, Ja … Master.” That green gaze met Jared’s again. “Just, please, let me know that you want me.”

Jared felt an unusual curl of need inside. He took Jensen’s face in his hands. “Of course, I want you, Jen, but that doesn’t change the fact that you defied me and you have to be punished.”

Jensen dropped his gaze. “I know, Master.”

“What do you think an appropriate punishment is for defying me, running from me, and lying to me?”

Jensen bit his lip. “Whatever you would do, Master. It isn’t my place to decide.”

Arousal hit Jared like a shot of whiskey, burning in his gut and spreading through his veins. His cock was thickening, heavy. He knew Jensen could see what his words did him. Maybe that was okay. Jensen needed to know what his submission did to Jared, what it could get him.

“You’re learning, Jen.”

: : :

Jensen was on his knees, hands cuffed behind his back, blindfolded, and gagged. He was filled with enough apprehension that his balls felt like they were trying to crawl up into his gut. They’d exercised, showered, and had their breakfast when Jared ordered him to his knees. He was expecting a spanking. Instead, Jared had silently restrained him.

A big, warm hand gripped his elbow. “Stand up.”

He got to his feet. He felt a little dizzy. He blamed it on the blindfold. But Jared’s hand on his arm steadied him. He was led from the carpet of the living room to the bare kitchen floor. Jared moved away, and a moment later there was a tug on his collar and the sound of a click. There was another tug on the collar.

“Follow me,” Jared said.

Jensen stumbled forward. He felt the twisty clench of fear in his groin again. He heard the click of the doorlock and then the door opening. He stopped dead. Panic washed through him. He hadn’t left this place in weeks, and he had no idea where Jared was taking him. There was another tug on the leash, but he couldn’t move. His breath came quick and shallow.

Fingers stroked through his hair and along his cheek. “You have to trust me, Jen. I’m gonna take care of you.”

The hand dropped from his cheek, but he could feel the warm imprint. When the next jerk came to his collar, he stepped forward. The worst part was the stairs. He was afraid he was going to fall, and he couldn’t catch himself with his hands bound behind his back. He had to trust that Jared wouldn’t let him fall. When they reached the top, he let out a shaky breath.

They continued along carpeted floors before a hand on his shoulder told him to stop. For a moment he thought that Jared was going to release his hands; then he heard a click of metal against the cuffs, and a squeak above him. There was a pull on the cuffs drawing his hands upward. He realized the squeaking was a pulley. His hands continue to be pulled upward, drawing his shoulders back, and slowly forcing him to bend forward until his torso was parallel with the floor. Still, his hands rose, straining his shoulders and back. Again, he began to feel unsteady. He was afraid he’d lose his balance and dislocate his shoulders as he rose onto his toes. A frightened animal sound escaped from his throat, and the motion of his hands stopped.

A hand slid over the bunched muscles of his ass. “How beautiful you look, Jen.” Jared’s voice was rough like he’s been eating ground glass. “What I think you need now isn’t punishment. It’s discipline, which you’re sorely lacking. You have two choices here. It’s up to you.”

Jensen didn’t know what the fuck Jared’s talking about – choices – he had no choices. He made a grunting noise, but Jared didn’t answer. Jensen wasn’t even sure he was in the room anymore. Then he heard a rustle in the corner – like the sound of newspaper or the pages of a book.

 _Okay, think about it. Choices._ He concentrated on not losing his balance. It helped to keep his head up, but it made his neck hurt, added to the strain in his shoulders. His legs were beginning to tremble from standing on his toes. He lowered his heels to the floor. The pain in his shoulders increased, and he tried to raise his head a little. He felt more balanced.

 _Discipline. What does this have to do with discipline? How long would Jared make him suffer?_ Would he have to say what he’d learned from this because he wasn’t sure he was learning anything. The muscles in his shoulders were starting to cramp, and he slowly raised his heels off the floor.

He hated the waiting. That was one of the worst aspects of the past few weeks with Jared. He’s always been able to do as he pleased in his other life. He went where he wanted, when he wanted. There was more than one reason he’d shunned relationships. It wasn’t just that he liked to fuck around, he didn’t like to wait on other people or knuckle under to their rules. By the time he was a teen, his parents had divorced. His mother was busy working full time and taking care of his younger brother and sister. Drew was off doing his own thing. His dad moved away. He quickly learned that as long as the school wasn’t calling, he could do pretty much whatever he pleased. It wasn’t like that with Jared. He had to spend his days doing stupid tasks and waiting.

The muscles in his calves were burning. He saw where this was going and realized that these were the choices Jared referred to – on his toes or on his heels, security and pain or risk and possible free fall. As his legs begin to tremble again, he swayed slightly. _No, not possible free fall – inevitable._ He could only keep this up so long. He wanted to tell Jared he got it. He’d learned the lesson.

He grunted against the gag.

“Shh,” he heard from the corner. The sound caused the panic to hit again. He swayed and a startled cry escaped around the gag. He thumped his heels back down. The muscles in his shoulders, back, and neck burn. If he weren’t blindfolded it wouldn’t be so bad, but his blindness increased the feeling of vertigo. There was no visual reassurance that he wasn’t falling. He sucked in a deep breath and held it, tried to calm his breathing and heart rate.

He stood stock still. The burning strain in his shoulders was becoming the center of the universe. It extends up his arms and down the backs of his legs. He was peripherally aware that drool was running from his mouth, hanging from his lip. A feeling that he’d been trying to ignore pushed itself to the forefront, and he wished he hadn’t drank coffee at breakfast. It quickly went from an urge to an ache. He didn’t think anything could trump the agony in his muscles, but the need to relieve himself was overwhelming and the pain was sharp, pressing. He couldn’t drift from it or relax. There’s no way he was going to piss on his master’s carpet.

He shifted from foot to foot as though that could relieve the pressure. All it did was make new sparks of pain shoot up his arms. He whined and a sound like sob punched from his chest. He shifted his weight again. He was crying now. He knew it but couldn’t stop.

“What’s wrong, Jen?” The voice was nearby, and then there was a hand on his hip.

He openly sobbed. He was frustrated and hurting, and he couldn’t say what was wrong. He shifted from foot to foot again.

“You need to piss?”

He desperately nodded despite the stiff, sore muscles in his neck. He wondered how Jared could know, but then saw the picture in his mind of a small child hopping from one foot to another with the need to piss. His face burned. Then something bumped his leg and the hand on his hip steadied him.

“Okay, go ahead,” Jared said.

He couldn’t. Much as he wanted to, he couldn’t piss in this position, with the muscle strain, and just ... he couldn’t. He whined.

“Come on, darlin’. Let it go.”

And he did. There’s a stabbing sensation as his muscles relaxed and then blessed relief and the sound of liquid hitting the inside of a plastic container. It’s strangely loud like water from a hose striking a bucket. There was a strong smell of coffee and the close smell of his own urine. He didn’t care. This was what was expected from him, this was what he did. It wasn’t his choice. It seemed to take forever, and there were two false stops that hurt like a son of a bitch. When the last of the stream ended, fingers grip his cock and shook the last drops off.

“Good boy.”

Jensen heard Jared move away for a moment. Then his arms were lowered slightly. The unexpected relief almost made him tip forward. An arm went around his waist then and slowly lowered him down to his knees. The arm slipped from around him, and his body folded over his legs until his forehead was on the floor. He heard the clip released from the cuffs, but his hands remained trapped behind him.

“You did well, Jen.” Two slick fingers slid into his rectum. “So well, so beautiful.” Jared’s legs bracket his then, and there’s bare skin against him. The fingers withdrew, and the blunt head of Jared’s cock pushed into him, stretching his hole, filling his channel. His own dick went hard. Jared pushed all the way into him, and the strap of the gag released. It was withdrawn from his mouth, and it thumped onto the floor. He hardly noticed the ache in his jaw or the drool on his chin as Jared began fucking into him. The crown of his cock was rubbing over Jensen’s prostate with each plunge.

He felt possessed, owned – he was wanted completely, not for the moment, not for a fuck or a blow job. He was good and right. He could learn for this, fuck, for his master he could be better. His balls were heavy, his cock stiff, leaking. Fingers grabbed the collar and pulled his head back. He gasped. The sensation inside him increased, his muscles rippled with pleasure, his ears began to ring as his balls draw up. He was trembling as a black wave crashed upon him. He had no breath, didn’t need it. There was a floating, rushing sensation, the darkness of the depth, the warmth of the night.

The ache in his limbs slowly returned, but he was limp now. He made no movement or sound. The slick inside him increased as his master claimed him deeper, possessed him completely, and went still. The collar loosened, and he gulped in air, moaned. Jared released the cuffs, and Jensen’s arms were lowered to the floor beside him. Hands massaged up his arms and over his shoulders. Lips were pressed to his back and neck.

“So good, pet,” brushed over his ear. His master’s cock slid from his hole. He whined at the cold, empty feeling. “Shh.” A hand petted his hair. “It’s okay, I’m right here.” Strong hands gripped his arms, helped him to his feet and enfolded him. He was led to another room, he thought. The carpet felt different on his bare feet.

He was pulled down, prone, onto his master’s chest. The blindfold was taken from his eyes. They were lying on a bed in a room he’d never seen before. Light filtered in around the shades. He laid his head on his master’s shoulder.

He ached all over, but it was a good ache. His master made a pleased humming sound and kissed his temple. Jensen felt content. It was a new feeling to him. He thought he liked it.

 

 

**Two years later**

Jensen stood at the plate glass window and looked out over the rolling east Texas hills, which were punctuated by bursts of orange and gold. The bright, blue sky painted the surface of the placid, winding stream below.

His focus shifted to the ghost of his reflection in the glass – his tall naked body, the collar around his throat, calm green eyes. He wondered about that other boy, the other life. Wondered if he should miss it. Wondered where this life would lead, but he didn’t worry. It wasn’t his place or responsibility or desire.

He heard the door open behind him, but didn’t turn as footfalls came down the hallway and the laptop case was set on the table. Arms went around him, sure and strong, and lips were pressed to his neck. His head dropped to the side, and his eyes fell shut.

“Missed you,” Jared said.

“Mm, me too.”

“How was your day?” Jared asked. One of his big hands lay flat against Jensen’s belly. Fingertips brush that sensitive spot just above his cock.

“Good, yours?”

“Meh. What did you do?”

“Wrote all morning. Emailed back and forth with my editor. Didn’t get much writing done this afternoon, but ...”

“But what?”

Jensen turned in the circle of Jared’s arms. “I got an email from the publisher.” His fingers smoothed the front of Jared’s shirt. “They’re including _Bound and Busted_ in an anthology of bondage erotica.”

“Of course they are.” Jared grins. “Because you’re awesome.”

“I am, huh?”

“Yeah, you are.” Jared kissed him. “Are you happy, Jen?”

He nodded. “Thank you.”

Jared raised his eyebrows. “For what, pet?”

“For not giving up on me, for teaching me, for taking care of me.”

Jared pulled him close, practically squeezed the air from his lungs. “You’re welcome, pet.”

**: : : :**

Lying in the dark, with the warmth of Jensen’s body against him, Jared couldn’t help but think of those words. The memory of that night in the warehouse chilled him. He’d planned to whip Jensen bloody, fuck him, and leave him there even more broken than he was. Jared hated the person he’d let himself become as much as the pathetic whore Jensen had been.

He thanked whatever higher power or pagan gods or desperate human need made him bring Jensen home instead. Most people wouldn’t applaud the way he’d taken Jensen, marked him, trained him, but he knew they were meant to be together. He was convinced he saved Jensen’s life. They had a good life, and if Jensen said he was happy, that was proof enough for Jared.

It might seem strange, wrong even, to others that Jensen didn’t wear clothes, but they had no neighbors for miles, so he wasn’t confined to the house anymore. His editor and publisher got annoyed that he didn’t use the phone or Skype, but there were boundaries that Jensen couldn’t cross. It was for his own good, and eased Jared’s mind. It was a slippery slope after all. How easily Jensen slid down it before. Jared wouldn’t let it happen again.

Jensen shifted in his sleep. His nose was pressed right under Jared’s jaw, and his hand lay curled on Jared’s chest. There were still times when Jensen defied him if he let his guard down. He still required a firm hand, discipline, even the occasional punishment, but he didn’t object. Punishment led to tears and apologies, and discipline to the hottest sex he’s ever had with anyone.

There was still nothing more beautiful than Jensen bound and on edge – desperate to surrender, to submit, but confused, angry and defiant. And the moment he broke – just thinking about it, how every muscle in his body showed it, the way the tension washed out of him, the tears came, the breath hitched in his chest – Jared’s cock stirred. This was his. It always would be.

His fingertips brushed along the back of Jensen’s neck, traced the edge of the collar. Nothing and no one would take this man from him. Jensen stirred and pressed his lips to Jared’s neck, mouthed along his collar bone, laved over a nipple. Jared sighed. How far they’d come since that hot, dark tent. Jensen sucked the nipple between those plump lips and gently worried the sensitive nub with his teeth. Jared hissed in a breath, and he felt the puff of breath against his skin as Jensen released the bit of flesh and chuckled.

He kissed his way down Jared’s chest, over his abs and without prelude sucked the crown of his cock into the hot, wet cave of his mouth. Jared groaned and rolled his hips. Jensen slid his hand up over the head to slick it, then back down over the shaft. He flicked his tongue into the slit before taking the head back between his lips.

Jared wished he could see. It was so hot to watch Jensen suck him down, every long, thick inch. If anything good came of Jensen’s years of whoring, it was this. My God, the guy could suck cock. No one else had ever been able to take all of Jared’s dick, but Jensen could not only take it, he knew how to tease it and caress it and massage it … quite literally swallow it like now, like right fucking now. His fingers wrapped around Jared’s sack, rolled his balls, gently tugged, and they were drawing up too soon, but there was no fighting it.

His hips rose off the mattress, and Jensen just kept sucking and swallowing. He moaned with satisfaction, and then groaned as he reached his own climax. Still, he didn’t let off Jared’s cock, and it was becoming too much.

“Stopstopstop,” Jared moaned.

Jensen let oversensitive flesh slide from his lips. Jared heard a wet lapping sound and knew Jensen was licking his own cum from his fingers. His groin muscles twitched. He didn’t know what it was about that but it got him every time.

“You know,” Jensen said, “I could use an orange Crush right now.”

Jared laughed. “How about a beer?”

Jensen flopped onto his back. “Yeah, I could live with that.”

Jared propped himself up on an elbow and kissed Jensen, licked the taste of cum from his mouth. “You make me so happy, Jen.”

“Yep, best blow jobs in Texas.” He carded his fingers through Jared’s hair.

“No, it’s not that.”

“Not _just_ that.” The fingers tangled in the hair at the back of his neck.

“Jensen.” He grabbed Jensen’s wrist.

“I know, I know. It’s my brilliant mind.”

Jared chuckled. “Totally.”

“3.1415926535,” Jensen said in a husky voice.

Jared laughed. “Yeah? 3.141592653589.”

“3.141592653589 …” He kissed Jared neck. “79 ...” he growled and bit down on the muscle in his shoulder, “32.”

“Fuck,” Jared said and slid off the bed to his feet. “I’ll go get you that beer.” He headed to the door followed by the sound of Jensen’s laughter.

**_-30-_ **

 

  
 


End file.
